


Biggest hug on Christmas

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and a little crack?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Seems like Junhoe is going to spend his Christmas alone.





	Biggest hug on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar :)) I hope u like it. (Sep. 24 2019; I edited this thing because it's too cute for wrong grammars🤦♀️)

Junhoe is having this what you called a long-distance relationship, for 8months. Those 8months he kept on restraining himself to miss the person that he really loves and he wishes that it was just one or two hours it takes to see each other... but clearly not.

Jiwon lives in Virginia and him? He's stuck here in Seoul, he doesn't have enough money to have a vacation there but he's working hard on it. They knew each other because of Hanbin, who is Junhoe's friend. That time Junhoe was so busy to attend the blind dates that his hyungs prepared for him, to be honest, he's not interested in those stuff.

But one day when he felt the boredom is taking over him, he thought that maybe he should at least try this blind dates.

Hanbin and Yunhyeong were so happy, finally. 

The first man that he shared the night with is Kim Jinhwan. Junhoe can't deny that the man has an alluring face and a cute size. They both have so many similarities, especially in drinking. 

They continued to date like 2weeks.

"Hyung, how's your day?" He excitedly asked.

"Uh, okay? I guess." Jinhwan replied nonchalantly. Junhoe felt that Jinhwan is not like the Kim Jinhwan he met from the start, he thinks that everything is just happy in the beginning.

So he stopped.

Next is Kim Donghyuk. A soft bun outside but filled with sexiness inside, he had an undeniable glamour. They're really far from each other but Junhoe still thinks that maybe they will fit.

Donghyuk would always bring Junhoe a flower, the latter swears that he is the sweetest person he met. They dated for almost one month, Junhoe was about to talk to Donghyuk and to tell him that he's ready for them to be official.

"Sorry Junhoe." That time Junhoe's heart sank in the deepest sea. It hurts more than a breakup.

"It's okay, I wish for your happiness."  
Donghyuk found his love but it's not Junhoe, Donghyuk was about to explain everything but Junhoe shut him down. He doesn't need an explanation, they were not official or so on. It's not like they're in a relationship already.

Hanbin is really sorry, he's the one who's responsible for Donghyuk. He's the one who introduces the latter to Junhoe, he didn't know that Donghyuk is dumb.

Seeing Junhoe coming home drunk is really brutal, it's his first heartbreak. Hanbin blame himself... but he never stops.

The last one is Kim Jiwon.

"Hyung, stop from Kims it's not going to work. History will just repeat itself maybe this time while we're dating I will catch him with some-" 

"Stop that mouth of yours. I know you suffered from Donghyuk and Jinhwan before but it doesn't mean that all the Kims are worthless." Right!, Hanbin has Kim on his last name too Junhoe thought. "Just trust me on this one." Junhoe let out a sigh. 

"Hi Ji." Hanbin waved on the laptop. 

"How are you Bin?" The other man uttered with a bunny smile. 

Junhoe is sitting beside Hanbin, this is new a long-distance relationship?. Hanbin chat with Jiwon for a minute and then he introduced Junhoe to Jiwon.

"Ah, this is Koo Junhoe." Hanbin said. "Junhoe that is Kim Jiwon." He introduced  them to each other like a 5year old kids who are about to play.

When Jiwon saw Junhoe, he's already captivated from the latter's beauty. 

"Uh, Hi~" Jiwon said while showing his cute crooked teeth. Junhoe flushed a red from the elder's cuteness. 

From that night they didn't stop talking to each other. Junhoe has this sweet and naive look when he smiles that Jiwon like the most, they become official for a month. 

Sometimes Junhoe is having trust issues because who will not? They're miles away from each other. Sometimes he thinks that Jiwon is having an affair or maybe he's the affair. 

"Arghhhh!! I hate overthinking." He grunts. When he reached home he immediately opens his laptop to call Jiwon. 

"Hi babe, what's with that face?" Jiwon asked, through the screen, Jiwon knew every inch of him. Through the screen, they loved each other.

"Nothing just the work is tiring, are you going to your work now?" The time is vice versa like it's against them. 

"Later, I want to talk to you." Junhoe blushed, these simple words from Jiwon is still giving him a butterfly on his stomach.

"Mmmm 'kay, wait, Ji. Its been 8months and... "

"What? We still didn't saw each other in person? It's okay for me love." That Jiwon's smile melts Junhoe's heart. Yes it's okay for Jiwon but how about for Junhoe?

"I- you know how much I want to cuddle you right? I want to give you the biggest hug that I have and I don't want to spend Christmas alone." Junhoe pouted.

"Yaaa, don't be sad okay? We will meet soon don't worry. I need to go now, take care. Don't starve yourself, I love you." And by that, the screen went black. He let out an exaggerated sigh, after eating he climbs into his bed to sleep.

 

"JUNHOE!!" A loud voice filled his room, its annoying so he covered his face with a huge pillow. "JUNHOEEEE!! Wake up." Yunhyeong is shaking him endlessly. 

"Whaaaaat?!" Junhoe replied in annoyance.

"Jiwon is outside." 

"Mmmm 'kay." Junhoe said. Seems like he's still sleeping, he sat up and yawn very loud. He walked through the bathroom passing by Jiwon and Hanbin talking. 

"Hi~" he said still eyes were closed. Hanbin stared at him blankly. He proceeds to the bathroom to wash his face. He heard some giggles from the living room that made him curious, that's not Yunhyeong or Hanbin's voice. 

He hangs the towel around his neck while wiping his face he carelessly walks across the leaving room, he sat on the sofa between Jiwon and Hanbin. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

No one dares to speak they let Junhoe to realize everything. 

Meanwhile Jiwon is preventing himself to giggle, it's cute how dumb and innocent Junhoe is.

Hanbin clean his throat to get Junhoe's attention. 

"What?" Junhoe asked he's clueless that Jiwon is just beside him. Hanbin widened his eyes to give the latter a hint but then Yunhyeong entered holding a tray of Juice. "Wait hyung I thought-" he turned around and saw a cute Jiwon who's holding his mouth.

Junhoe stood up in surprise. He didn't know that it was this soon.

"Uh, surprise?" Jiwon said while smiling really wide "C'mere, you said you wanted to give me your biggest hug." Junhoe froze in his area, he can't believe it. He slowly touched Jiwon's forehead.

"Oh god, your real." 

Jiwon chuckled "of course I am." He pulled Junhoe hard that made the younger sit on his lap. "Come on I need your biggest hug." Without any words Junhoe hugged him very tight, his eyes turned glassy. How long did he wait for this moment to come.

"Hey don't cry. I love you." Junhoe gripped on his shirt really hard. He runs his fingers to the latter's soft hair to make him calm. 

"Shhhhh, I'm here now. Merry Christmas Babe"

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at twitter and please leave something on my cc :((
> 
> @Junbobert


End file.
